


Невилл и китайский магический компас

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Китай — он такой Китай, а изобретения Старейшины Илина, как известно, часто сбоят и находят совсем не то, что подразумевается
Kudos: 9





	Невилл и китайский магический компас

Невилл озадаченно остановился на опушке леса. Это же где-то здесь было? Место для перемещения? И почему Добби опаздывает? Гарри нужна помощь! Нужна армия!

— Добби виноват, Добби опоздал!

— Ты принес хроноворот? И зелье?

Добби так активно закивал, что Невилл побоялся, как бы у того голова не отвалилась.

— Встать надо вот тут! Именно тут, Добби уверен. Иначе господин может промахнуться с точкой выхода. На месте надо позаимствовать компас Старейшины Илина и найти то, что хочется. Добби все запомнил. Именно так.

— Я пойду один, — сказал Невилл, запуская хроноворот. Ничего сложного вроде не было: украсть у местных компас и найти там самого сильного заклинателя, а затем уговорить его отправиться в Хогвартс. Уже перемещаясь, Невилл успел заметить, как расстроенно вытянулось лицо домовика. Он, наверно, забыл о чем-то предупредить? Ладно, неважно.

Точка выхода оказалась в какой-то мрачной пещере. У дальней стены плескалось что-то странное, опасное, кровавое и очень вонючее. Всюду были налеплены полоски бумаги с иероглифами.

Пока никто не пришел, Невилл решил порыться на кособоком столе, сделанном, по всей видимости, в спешке. То, что он принял по виду за магический компас, таковым и оказалось. Стрелка вертелась, как оголтелая, и лишь переводческое заклинание позволило разобрать надписи «Надо!», «Очень надо!» и «Надо, но не сейчас!». Решив сначала потренироваться на чем-то попроще, Невилл направился в сторону «Надо, но не сейчас!». В указанном углу пещеры на лежанке обнаружилась странная темная флейта с красной кисточкой. Ладно, решил Невилл, прихватим и это с собой, не помешает.

Потом послышались голоса, и в пещеру зашли двое: заклинатель в белых развевающихся одеждах и с мечом в руке что-то отрывисто доказывал, а встрепанный чудик с красными глазами, но с симпатичными чертами лица упорствовал и утверждал, что он в порядке и какая-то Чэньцин под полным его контролем.

Компас в руке Невилла четко указал на беленького заклинателя своей стрелкой «Надо!». Ладно, решил Невилл, значит, прихватим и этого с собой, а после разберемся, для чего оно, собственно, надо. И Невилл сказал:

— Здрасьте… А у меня тоже есть меч! — и взмахнул мечом Гриффиндора. Тот красиво сверкнул магическим огнем.

Сначала лица заклинателей обалдело вытянулись, затем флейта в руке Невилла подозрительно завыла, и в пещеру ворвался странный зомби — весь в черном и в цепях.

— Флейта, выходит, теперь тоже моя, — пояснил сконфуженно Невилл, встряхивая ту посильнее, чтобы заткнулась. Но флейта молчать не желала. — Мне помощь нужна. Кто у вас тут самый сильный заклинатель? — Он старательно напряг память. — Старейшина Илина, да! Мне нужен он.

Беленький заклинатель опасливо покосился на ворвавшегося зомби, потом требовательно глянул на темненького заклинателя. Тот выступил вперед. И компас тут же сверкнул в его сторону своей стрелкой «Очень надо!». Невилл обрадовался: он, наконец, нашел то, что нужно!

— Ну вот… тут такое дело! — выпалил Невилл. — Компас теперь тоже мой. Я его временно украл. Вернее, временно позаимствовал для хорошего дела. Извините. И хроноворот мой. Это единственное, что я не крал. Он с самого начала был у меня. Ладно, не важно. Теперь мне нужен Старейшина Илина. Судя по стрелке, это вы?

Темненький покивал вежливо на это сбивчивое объяснение. Кажется, перспектива отправиться в Хогвартс его не пугала. Зато светленький незаметно подбирался все ближе и ближе, а меч в его руке опасно подрагивал. Эх, решил Невилл, воровать так воровать. Он метнулся вперед, вцепился в темненького, еще раз встряхнул флейту, желая, чтобы та замолкла наконец, и случайно активировал хроноворот на возвращение.

И только Невилл хотел сказать: «Выходит, что теперь и Старейшина Илина мой», как светленький заклинатель его опередил и с воплем «Нет уж, он мой!» ухватил Невилла с другой стороны, и они втроем ухнули во временной провал…

Спустя неделю Невилл горестно вздыхал: «Подумаешь, компас засбоил и украсть надо было главу клана Гусу Лань! Подумаешь, у нас в Хогвартсе теперь полно дохлых птиц, кошек и даже полуистлевших зомбиков с соседнего кладбища! Подумаешь, эта противная Чэньцин не затыкается ни на минуту, свиристит и свиристит, и поднимает никому не нужные толпы зомби, а те воняют похуже носков Филча! Подумаешь, оба заклинателя все время тренькают на своем китайском магическом гуцине! Зато Волдеморт ни за что теперь к нам не сунется! Я б и сам сбежал из этого сумасшедшего дома, если бы Гермиона не пригрозила послать за мной вдогонку говорящий китайский дайкон, выращенный самолично Старейшиной Илина на кладбищенских грядках. А ведь его даже Миссис Норис боится! Зато у нас теперь комаров нет! И пауков! И вообще никаких насекомых. Хогвартсу, можно сказать, даже повезло!»

Не то слово — повезло!


End file.
